Communications systems (e.g., office private branch exchange systems) often present a party that is on hold during a call with information that is designed to fill the silence or occupy the party while on hold. For example, many telecommunications systems will play prerecorded music or other prerecorded audio as the “on-hold message.” The music or prerecorded audio may be delivered over a voice only communication channel (e.g., the same voice channel used to support the call) from a central server or computer that is remote from the end devices of both the called party and the calling party. This generally constrains the amount of bandwidth that is available for presenting information to the on-hold party and also the types of information that can be provided. Providing limited entertainment to the on-hold party may result in the party abandoning the call or becoming irritated while waiting for the call to resume.